Just beginning
by AmiraHellion
Summary: A story for floating fog, who was a wonderful reader and reviewer! It's a mere Shirogane/Akira one-shot, but I think its fun! Rated M for smex!
1. Chapter 1

For floating fog! Who was awesome enough to keep up with my Uraboku story and review for me! :)

;-;Start;-;  
(Akira POV)

I felt it deep in my body, a fire being stoked, being pushed farther and farther to intense flames that even hell couldn't match.

...desiring words...a warm body pressed up against mine almost too intimately...a too breath cascading down my neck in a tantalizing carress...

"Get the fuck off of me!" I screamed at the white-haired shadow, who had been trying to molest me for the past hour.

He gave me a pout face, "I just wanted to sleep with you." Momentarily not realizing what he had implied, but when I gave him a glare, the light-bulb went on. "Not that way! Though, really, I do want that way...anyway! I just wanted to snuggle with you, Akira-kun."

"I sleep alone!" I growled, trying to ignore the fact that yes, Shirogane had just lit my fire, and fuck, it pissed me off.

"How mean Akira-kuuuun." Shirogane practically sing-songed at me, wrapping his arms around my neck and leaning against me. Shit, my body was beginning to know his, beginning to want his. And again, shit!

"Get off of me!" I pushed at him, trying in an almost panic to get him off as I was surely getting nowhere. This was bad, this was really really bad!  
I should've known better than to let this guy hang around! It was only normal for a hormonal teen to eventually get aroused when he was constantly sexually harrassed... No, no it wasn't! I knew it wasn't! I was getting fucking attracted to Shirogane! And it was completely messed up that I was!  
"Get off of meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I threw myself at him, slamming him down on the bed underneath me. Then letting out a groan as my erection pressed against one of his freaking bony-ass hips. Not good.

"Akira-kun..." Shirogane knew what was pushing against him too, tightening his hold around me, "I'm flattered."

"Don't be!" I snapped at him, finally untangling his arms from around me, and pinning them down.

"All you had to do is ask, if that's what you wanted." Shirogane teased, a winking grin on his lips...that were looking more and more like they'd taste like sweet candy by the moment, "You don't even have to ask, since it's you, Akira-kun." I bit my lip to hold in the groan that was fighting to get out when Shirogane pushed his pelvice up, grinding against me. Fuck.

"Stop it." I growled lowly, glaring down at him. Damn it. Why was I getting so attracted to this pain in the ass?!

"Stop what, Akira-kun?" Shirogane coo-ed in a coy tone. I shuddered as he pushed up one of his legs between mine, rubbing just enough to effectively push me over the edge, "This?"

"Fucking-! Stop!" He winced as I tightened my grip on his wrists. I didn't want to actually hurt him, damn it. I forced myself to release him, trying to get away before I lost my mind with the unimaginable lust that was overwhelming me.

"Akira-kuuun!" I wasn't going to be able to escape, not with Shirogane wrapping his arms around me once more, pulling me down on him, and kissing me. It was amazing to find that he did taste sweet. And between my angry thoughts of 'I should not being doing this!', I was wondering if he used some sort of flavored lip-gloss (hence why his lips were always shiny and a shade of pink). I nipped at his bottom lip, half wanting to hurt him, but it only seemed to egg him on; his tongue surging into my mouth, battling mine.

"Fuck..." I whispered, already panting, body pulsing with desire for this annoying man. Shirogane gave me a wicked little smile, kissing my jawline, dropping his lips down my throat. And I was just letting him do it. Great.

"Oh!" I uttered as Shirogane's mouth trailed kisses down my chest, his hand sliding under my clothes to stroke me.

"Just 'oh', Akira-kun?" Shirogane chuckled.

"Shut u-uuh!" Despite his feather-soft touch, it was so...arousing; my member responded almost too well to his stimulating touch, "Don't..." My voice was a very unconvincing mix of a groan and a whine.

"Wow, Akira-kun, you sound so lovely." Shirogane murmured, bending over me, slowly taking my crown between his lips. I grit my teeth against the moan of pleasure that wanted to rip out of me. And I thought his hands were good, damn. It was too much, all too much, groans were now whispering out at will; my body aching as orgasm came closer and closer. Shirogane stopped, seeming to realize how close I was to climaxing.

"Fucker!" I snapped at him.

"Calm down, Akira-kun." Shirogane smiled, undressing himself, revealing amazingly pale skin...perfectly pale skin...unblemished, supple, soft... He straddled me. Was he gonna-?

"Don't you dare." I growled, reaching up to push him off. He grabbed my hands, holding them at bay as he slowly pushed himself down on my erection, "Uuuuhn!" Was he the cause of such heat? Or was it me? Either way, fire was roaring through my veins, undiluted pleasure filling my body from top to toe.

"Uuuuh, Akira-kun..." Shirogane moaned, tilting his head back and letting out a blissful sigh. This was insane. Completely and totally insane. But hell, if it didn't feel so wonderful! Even more tremendous as we started moving together, thrusting up into him, crying out in sync, heart-beat racing. "I love you, Akira-kun." Shirogane whispered to me, kissing me over and over.

I didn't respond. I couldn't respond. I had thought didn't love him...but...now I felt it. The skip of my heart as he told me such words. This was just the beginning of the horrible process of falling in love...wasn't it?

The End!

Author's Note: Yes, its just a short little one-shot, but I hope it was liked! :) Thanks to anyone who read!


	2. Ch 2: Under my skin

So, I found this song (Mirotic by DBSK) and I like it for this couple. Not to mention a lot of the lyrics match really well to their relationship, especially in the case of Shirogane seducing Akira! :3 Maybe I'm just a weirdo! But here we go! Please enjoy!  
Also: the _italic places_ are lyrics from the song, so that's why they're there!

-;-Start:

_If it's not me, nothing will move your still chrome heart~_ Didn't Akira see that we belonged together? Our souls were meant to be intertwined. He should have known it from the instant we kissed. _With just one kiss~the day becomes fresh~a strong pull~ _

"Stop touching me!" He was really starting to feel me now, I could tell since his once angry response to my touch was now one of panic.

"I can't help it, Akira-kun, I need to touch you!" I stated, holding on to him. I had enslaved his body to lust only one night, I couldn't wait for the next opportunity. It was nice to see that it came sooner than I expected as well. _You can't escape, I've got you under my skin~_ His attempt to flee was slower than usual, he wanted me tonight. I pulled him down ontop of me, pecking his lips, and pleased to feel a shudder work through him.

"Shirogane!" Why was even his growl so sexy? He worked himself back up to his hands and knees, straddling me.

"Akira-kun." I responded coyly, looking up at him.

He stared at me, his deep grey eyes going from irritated to merely...observational. His eyes flashed, "Fuck."

_My devil's ride, there's no place for you to hide~_ I cupped his face, kissing him once more, deeper this time. The type of kiss that could haunt dreams; _I'm in your dreams, ordering you with my magic spells~_ "I need to touch you Akira-kun. Don't you need to touch me too?" I loved watching the fight he had with himself as his body wanted to respond to me while his mind didn't. His body was winning tonight. Oh yay for me!

"Just shut up and let go!" I could feel the heat coming off of his skin. He flinched when I grabbed his hardening erection, nearly groaning.

"Come on Akira-kun." _How about we enjoy it now? I've got you under my skin~ _I purred at him, rubbing his loins softly. He froze above me, letting me stroke him.

"Shirogane..." His tone still had growling under-tones as he gripped my hair. The grip getting tighter and tighter as I travelled down his torso with my lips, undressing him along the way. His erection was fully hard by the time I reached it, "Fuck..." He groaned out as I gave his head a tenative lick, tracing the slit of his member.  
I ran my hands over him, softly squeezing his sex, rubbing his cute nipples with my fingers, "I'm not a-" It was difficult for him to speak as his breath was starting to quicken, "freaking chick, don't touch my nipples!"

I ignored him, continuing my touch, "Pleasure," He gasped when I cupped his sack, pressing my fingers into the subtle skin under it- a hugely sensitive area to most men, Akira-kun included, "is pleasure, Akira-kun." I stated, tweaking his nipple as I carressed him down below. He was starting to pant, a beautiful sound to my ears, his hips rocking, sliding himself against my hand, and almost growling with frustation since that wasn't enough.

I took both of my hands off of him, trying to resist grinning as Akira looked down at me with shock that quickly turned to fury. "What the hell!?"

"Come and get it." I encouraged, laying my hands down above my head, waiting for him to make a move.

I could see the wheels turning in his head, as he ran his eyes up and down my body, obviously remembering the bliss it had once given him before. His thoughts were transparent. Despite all 'logic' that he shouldn't be feeling attracted to me at all, his body wanted me.  
He growled curse words under his breath, finally gripping the waistband of my pants and literally ripping them off. It was my turn to then 'oh'. I stared at him expectantly as he ran his hands over my thighs and hips, his eyes turning predatory. He lined his pelvice to mine, his straining erection to my entrance.  
I felt my breath get even heavier, this was it, he was finally going to dominate me...

His eyes snaked up and caught mine, he glared, "Don't look at me!" Then grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up over my face.

"Akira-k-!" I cried out as he penatrated me in one move, taking me with one sharp thrust. I quivered, not even caring that I couldn't see him because I could feel him entirely this way. I let out a moan as he receeded and then slammed back in, over and over, making my moans louder and louder as he hit my core at a quickening pace. He put his hand under me, yanking up while he slammed in deeper, I nearly screamed as the bliss made every inch of me tingle.

"Fuck." He hissed, yanking my shirt back down and claiming my mouth. I let him kiss me as he pleased, enjoying this show of desire on his part. _You want me, you've fallen for me, you're crazy for me, you are my slave~ _We both went rigid as our climaxes finally reached their peaks, sending screaming pleasure through our bodies. _I got you~Under my skin~_

The End!


End file.
